Regina Has a Type
by gleetard16
Summary: Tinkerbell finds out that Regina has feelings for Emma. Tinkerbell wants to help but what happens when old feelings stir up between her and the woman she spent years holding a candle for. Swan Queen/Fairy Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Tinkerbell sighed as she watched David yell at Hook for eating all the berries Mary Margaret had foraged for them earlier that day. The pixie haired woman was pulling her husband away while Emma shook her head at them.

"So that's the famous Snow White?" The fairy peered over at the woman, already hating her.

Regina scoffed and pulled two apples from a tree overhead tossing one to the fairy. "Yeah. She has managed to get more annoying."

Tinkerbell looked at the apple cautiously before taking a bite. "Then why is she with you, why is she here to save Henry?"

Regina sighed. "Long story." She took a large bite of her apple and grimaced at the taste, thinking longingly of her honey crisp apples from back home and how the apples here paled in comparason to it.

"Well I've got time." The blonde offered wanting to know more about the former queen.

"She is kind of my son's grandmother." Regina watched as the fairy stared at her completely perplexed.

"How the hell does that...that doesn't make any sense."

"You see the blonde that is standing by her?" Regina pointed subtly towards Emma.

"Yeah that's her sister right?" Tinkerbell said assuming she was right.

"That's Snow White's daughter." Regina said offhandly as she took another bite not realizing what effect her words had on the fairy.

"WHAT?!" She yelled causing everyone to turn to look at her curiously.

"Can I help you?" She challenged. David looked at the woman and shrugged not wanting to get into another arguement. Mary Margaret gulped and looked down. Hook stole another berry while everyone else was distracted. Emma meanwhile stared at them wondering why they were so friendly.

Tinkerbell turned her attention back to Regina.

"Okay so, what did she get trapped in some kind of spell. Like one I remember that aged a person 5 times as fast as a regular person?" She asked her mind racing as to why they looked the same age.

"No, I cast a curse...had a time loop kind of thing and Emma was outside it." Regina explained. Tinkerbell looked over again at the group.

"So, is the blonde one Snow's son too? Is he Henry's father?" She peered over her shoulder to look at Charming sitting next to Snow running his hand up and down her thigh. She continued watching them in disgust at how creepy it was to be that close to one's mother.

"Ugh, Charming, no. No, he's her husband...No, uh, Emma is Henry's mom and I am too."

Tinkerbell gripped her arm tightly dropping her apple to the ground. "Ow, Tink." Regina pulled away from her vice like hands.

"You and the angry blonde? Is that why she is so protective of you. Oh! This explains why you muttered her name in your sleep."

"I didn't!" Regina blushed at how her words sounded out of context. "She is his birth mother. I adopted him." The mayor explained.

"It is cool that you can have kids. Are you able to marry in your world?" Her eagerness getting the better of her.

"We are not...we aren't...ugh. Emma gave birth to him and put him up for adoption. I adopted him and then she came back into ou- into his life." Regina sighed and tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"So you aren't together?" Tinkerbell asked, slowly drawing out each word.

"No."

"But you want to be." She grinned knowing she was right as she looked back over at the other woman who was picking at the berries in front of her.

"I don't." The mayor protested hoping the blonde would drop it.

"C'mon Regina, running from love again?"

"I don't..." She sighed and ran a finger through her hair. "Emma and I are not...besides she has the pirate and a dead guy to pine over." Regina shook her head and balled her hands trying to calm herself from saying something she didn't want to say.

"Please like they are any competition when there is you." She bumped her elbow off Regina's a toothy grin taking over her face.

Regina looked up with a look of desperation. "You think?"

"I know." Her tone was confident but Regina sighed at the fairy.

"No, it doesn't matter. I don't love her." She told her but Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

"I know love when I see it. You know you don't have to lie to me, I won't tell her." Tinkerbell whispered and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Why are you being nice to me. Didn't I ruin your life." Regina asked cautiously, not to sure if she could entirely trust the blonde and she wasn't in the mood to be double crossed.

"No, it was my fault. I used the wrong dust anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is a different one for queer beings." Regina slapped her shoulder and shushed her not wanting the others to overhear her.

"I don't see you denying it."

"I'm...not...going to." Regina gave her a weak smile finally feeling a small bit of relief from getting it off her chest.

"Am I the first person you told about her?" Regina nodded as a response to the question causing Tinkerbell to pull her into a tight hug.

Emma leaned back on the log she was sitting on next to her mother having watched the two for some time.

"Why are they cuddling, they wanted to kill each other like three hours ago." She asked suspiciously trying to ignore the sinking feeling that was currently happening in her stomach.

"Regina has that relationship with every one. You must know considering that is just like you and her." Snow said offhandedly looking down at her portion of berries, most of them bruised.

"Well I'd say we're different." Emma said confidently as she watched the two woman still embracing. She took a berry eating with a scowl on her face.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know right we just are." Emma bit back and ate another berry.

"Alright." Mary Margaret noticed that Emma was upset and knew from experience that getting her to talk it out usually got her blaming her for abandoning her and she wasn't mentally prepared for another arguement like that.

"What the hell are they even talking about?" Emma huffed as she watched Regina giggle at something and playfully shove the other blonde.

Tinkerbell hugged Regina again and saw from over the brunette's shoulder that she seemed even more angrier than usual.

"Does she ever smile?" Tinkerbell asked when they seperated from a second embrace.

"Who? Emma?" She glanced over.

"Well I should head back to my home. I will be back tomorrow." Tink leaned over and placed a kiss on Regina's cheek and headed off. She looked over to see Emma scowl more than she was before.

Regina blushed and watched the fairy walk by Emma and sighed against the tree, muttering to herself. "Fucking blondes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Emma couldn't sleep, it wasn't the threat of a lost boy capturing them when they were weak, it wasn't because she heard them cry, it wasn't even to do with the fact that the cold hard ground was more uncomfortable than any bed in the foster system. Emma Swan was kept awake by the soft mumbles from a bed nearby.

She had peered over to see Regina's lips curl into a smile and the when the mumbles became soft moans Emma knew that sleep would be forgotten.

Had Emma not see Regina hands up my her chest she would have assumed that the mayor was up to something. She sat up and watched as Regina's chest heaved as her breathing got deeper.

She gulped as she watched her fists ball up and a moan escape Regina's lips. "Emma"

Emma froze realizing that she was watching the mayor have a sex dream and not just any sex dream but one about her. The idea made a shiver run down her spine.

She edged closer hoping to hear more and her excitement was instantly squashed when she heard another slightly louder moan. "Tink."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Emma groussed louder than she realized. Regina and David jumped from their sleep.

He groaned loudly as he moved. "Aghhh!...I uh, I rolled onto a sharp rock." He explained as Regina threw him an angry look assuming he was the one who woke her. He held his chest and turned over biting down on his lip.

"I will show you a sharp rock." She muttered under her breath. He had just woken her from an amazing dream. She looked to her left and saw Emma sitting up beside her with a scowl.

"I am guessing you were having a good dream too?" She said trying to be non chalant as she ran a hand quickly through her messed hair and made her way over to the blonde, gracefully taking a seat on a log nearby. Emma got to her feet and ambled over to sit down near her.

"No, more of a nightmare." The blonde bit back.

Regina couldn't help look over the woman in front of her. Her eyes stopping at Emma's. She searched the swirling colors of blue and green in Emma's eyes. She saw anger and a small amount of pain in them. "Was it about Pan?"

"No..." Emma sighed trying to not let the jealousy get the better of her. It wasn't Regina's fault and she didn't want to get into an argument when things were finally going good with the two of them. "Just hard to sleep much here."

Regina twisted her wrist and within seconds a large blanket appeared from thin air landing on her lap. She handed it to Emma. "I, uh, I know some people can't sleep without a blanket, Henry use to be that way."

Emma took it and broke into a smile at the gesture. "Thank you. But what about you? Aren't you cold?"

"I have a heating spell going around my sleeping...area." She gave a weak smile and started playing nervously with a ring that was on her finger.

"He is strong right?" Regina asked catching the sheriff off guard.

"Henry. Yes. You raised him right." Emma smiled at her and added not sure if she was trying to reassure herself or the other woman. "We will find him you know."

"Oh I know." Regina said confidently. "I am not losing him. And now we stand a chance with Tinkerbell on our side."

At the mention of her name the blonde frowned and dug her nails into her palm.

"About her, what happened when you were in that cave?" Emma asked nervously.

"We...talked." Regina rolled her eyes as she thought about what had happened with the reckless action of trusting Tinkerbell not to pulverise her heart.

"Oh yeah, you two have that, uh, what was it you called it; a complicated history. What happened there?"

Regina froze and scratched the back of her neck.

"Before Storybrooke and maybe after it even she was the closest thing I ever had to a friend." She squared her jaw and looked ahead. "She wanted me to run away from the King and be free but I was scared."

Emma chewed the insides of her cheeks unsure if she was hearing the story correctly because if she was it sounded like the fairy gave Regina an offer to runaway and be with her but Regina was scared. Emma quickly assumed that gay relationships were probably severly punishable in a land without electricity or cars.

"I get it." Emma told her trying not to get upset at the strong history that the mayor had with the other woman.

"She hated me for it. Understandably...but a large part of me is happy I didn't runaway. Because I wouldn't have cast the curse."

"No Henry." Emma finished. Regina smiled and nodded. The former queen wanted to add "And you." but stopped herself.

"How did you meet Tinkerbell?" Emma said her curiousity overpowering her jealousy.

"I was angry with Rumple and someone I assume him had loosened the bolts on the railing around my balcony." A sad smile ghosted her lips. "I fell and she saved me using her magic."

Emma rolled her eyes. _'I saved you more times than I can think of. How come I don't have an affair with you.'_

"Huh, sounds...nice." Emma said as she felt a grip on her chest hearing about Regina's ex. It hurt worse than when she had caught Graham sneaking from the mayoral mansion. "I should sleep, we uh, have a big day tomorrow what with what's her name's help."

"Tinkerbell. Of course. Goodnight Emma." Regina moved back to her sleeping area and turned over smiling that she managed to have a civilised talk with Emma.

Emma however pulled her new blanket up and lay on her back as images of Regina and the fairy came into her mind even when she tried to block them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Emma grumbled when she woke up, she could hear talking all around her but most was coming from her father and a pirate.

"I should cook!" David yelled pulling the pan away from Hook that had a large fish with a hole gaping in its middle.

"I caught the fish!" He reached for the pan and missed.

"Watch for the fire!" Snow warned the two of them fearing that one would shove the other into the flames below the pan.

"And I know how to cook, you don't!"

"You will burn it!"

Emma got up and ran her hands through her messy hair. "Will the two of you shut up. I don't see why either of you are cooking when it should be Regina."

"I am not eating anything that woman cooks." Snow told them causing David, Hook and Emma to collectively roll their eyes.

"She has magic and besides that she can actually cook." Emma pointed out as she stood up noticing that the woman wasn't even around to hear her stand up for her. "Where is she anyway?"

"Tinkerbell came by earlier and she left with her." Hook informed her pointing his hook in the direction that they took off in.

Emma frowned. She didn't like the two of them together especially after Regina confirmed to her the night before that they had indeed dated. She rolled up her blanket, the one Regina had summoned for her and put it with the others.

David flipped the fish and watched his daughter. "Does Emma seem off?"

"Well she did just lose Neal." Snow pointed out and walked over to her. "Do you wanna talk you know...About Neal?"

Emma groaned. "Mary Margaret, he is dead. Yes sure I was sad about that but now I am focused on finding my son and where is Regina, off with that...woman."

"Okay...hun. Well maybe you are..."

"What do we know about this...fairy." The word spilled from her lips with contempt. Snow furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "Well all fairies are usually inheritantly good."

The blonde scoffed. "Sure but did you ever see Peter Pan or even Hook?"

"What?" The pirate asked spinning around wondering why they were talking about him.

"What? Not you...The film versions she is always mischievous. In every story about her that has to mean something."

"And in the film versions Pan seems like the good guy, come on Emma you know that those stories are very black and white." David told her and patted her shoulder as he walked past her to get more logs for the fire.

"There is something...up with her and I will find out what." Emma scowled and approached Hook. "Where did they go again?"

He pointed in the direction again and watched as she walked away in search of Tinkerbell and the Evil Queen.

She didn't have to walk long before she heard their voices, she slowed her pace as she crept closer.

Regina was sitting on a log and the blonde was sitting in between her legs with her back to her when Emma got closer she realised that Regina was brushing the blonde's hair.

"I miss this." Tink sighed as Regina ran the brush from her roots to their tips careful not to pull at the hair beneath her fingertips.

"What having untangled hair?" The mayor teased making Tinkerbell turn around and flick her in the inner thigh with a playful frown.

"No! You witch, being with you. Although I believe I was the one brushing your hair, remember how long you had it."

Regina sighed with a smile on her lips as she ran the brush through again. "That was a very long time ago."

"You can tell, you look older. Owh!" Regina narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"You know I am kidding. You look good. And scowly blonde sees it."

Emma scowled at her from behind the tall grass. _'Go fuck yourself fairy.'_

"She has a name you know." Regina told her as she put the brush down and ran her fingers through the long golden hair.

"You should wear it in curls like you use to." Regina told her.

"I have no magic here to do that."

Regina smirked and twirled her hand. In a second the fairy's hair was up in curls with an emerald band around it just as she used to have it.

"What did you do?" The blonde asked jumping up from her spot reaching for her hair.

The mayor twirled her hand again and made a mirror appear in her hand. "Relax look." She held it out and watched as the fairy checked herself out.

"Oh...this is just like I...I used to..." She broke into a smile and crashed her body against Regina's in a tight hug. Regina wrapped her arms around her pulling her close.

Emma felt bile rise from her stomach to her throat and balled her fists clenching her jaw as she watched the two of them.

_'That should be me. She has never hugged me. I never initated it sure but that's because she would definitely push me away. Okay you can separate now. It doesn't take that long to hug. Regina baby, pull back.'_

"Whatcha doing?!"

"Aghhhh! What the fuck Hook?! Don't fucking sneak up on someone like that!"

Emma's screams echoed loudly and startled the old friends from their embrace.

The two made their way to the tall grass to find Emma swatting her arms at Hook's shoulder. "Girls! Can you pull this crazy one off me!" He called out to them for help.

Regina snaked her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her back. "Emma? What did he do?"

Emma blushed and looked over her shoulder at Regina who hadn't let her go. She froze unable to speak as she felt butterflies flitter around her stomach. A few seconds passed by before she managed to choke out. "He snuck up on me."

Regina and Tinkerbell laughed a little at her words and Regina reluctantly let her go. Tinkerbell crossed her arms knowing that the blonde must have been spying on her and not wanting to let her get away with it. "And what were you doing out here?"

Hook raised an eyebrow alongside the fairy wanting to know the same thing. "I...I was looking for fruit...to eat."

They looked at her skeptically. "Fruit huh?"

"Yes." Emma blushed but stood her ground.

"Well Emma does like the Queen's apples." Hook smirked as Emma blushed darker and shot him an evil look.

"They are the best apples." Regina said with a smug smile thinking back to her tree in Storybrooke.

"Actually I was referring to your b-Agh!" Emma elbowed him sharply in the gut causing him to shut up and double over in pain.

"We uh, should get back to camp seeing as how everyone is up now." Regina told them all wanting to get a move on to get their son. Tinkerbell pouted and trailed after her as the brunette strutted towards the campsite.

"God, your elbows are fucking sharp." The pirate wheezed as he held his stomach. Emma glared at him and chased after the others.

"Never a dull moment here." Hook grumbled as he followed her.

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"We need to find a way to capture Pan how do we do that?" Snow asked looking around waiting for a response.

"Well Pan doesn't want to grow up from what I heard around the island, his youth is a big thing to him." Hook told them.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And what do you suggest, we just age him?"

"Well sex turns a boy into a man so why don't one of you lovely ladies offer your-" Hook didn't get to finish his sentence as David hit him squarely in ribs causing the pirate to hit the ground with a large thud.

"David!" Snow yelled more concerned that the punch damaged his hand than care about the man curled on the ground swearing profusely.

"I'm fine, no one is having sex with an underage boy. We need a better plan." Regina looked at him in shock.

"I can't believe I am actually agreeing with you but he is right."

Snow looked over at Emma who was standing behind the queen her eyes firmly glued to her ass. "Emma!" She had managed to startle her daughter. "Did Neal mention how he got off the island?"

Emma scrunched her brow. "Yeah, we talked about that in extensive detail when we took the 2 hour sailing journey from New York to Storybrooke."

"Really?"

"She is being sarcastic." Hook snarked as he got to his feet.

"Well how did you get off the island?" Regina asked wanting to just be home with Henry watching one of his cartoons with him on the couch.

"Pan let me go. Why don't we just go to Neal's old camp maybe he left a clue."

"That's a good plan. You should lead the way." Regina ordered and waved her hand telling him to get on with it. He sighed and started walking in front of them with Emma's map.

Emma allowed her parents to go ahead of her so she could be near Regina but it seemed that someone else had the same idea.

Tinkerbell walked in front of Regina blocking the woman from her view most of the time.

"What is Storybrooke like?" Emma heard her ask unsure if the question was directed at her before she could answer Regina answered for her.

"A lot nicer than here, indoor plumbing, carriages without horses, the ability to cook a meal in 3 minutes."

"Says the woman who was gonna destroy it to go back home." Snow snarked from up ahead.

Emma heard the fairy mutter to Regina "I see she stayed a bitch." before she said louder. "Well the place sounds great."

"Thank you. Some spoilt royals didn't see that the town freed a lot of people. Like dwarves can do as they please now. And a man who was forced to become a cricket is a man again. And no ogres." Regina made each point with a satisfied grin because she had helped those people.

"Spoilt royals? And what are you?" David whirled around looking at the mayor.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Emma told them standing in between the two of them.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Emma swore that when her parents turned her back that she saw Regina give her mother the finger but she wasn't sure.

They continued on, led by Hook. "According to the map his old camp would be here." He tapped his hook on a wooded area of the map. "Now we can walk around here, take us a day but I know a short cut, we cut across here and we will get there in three hours."

The shortcut turned out to be near a putrid swamp area. Emma watched as Regina clung to the Fairy's hips as she walked.

"I have you Regina, don't worry you won't fall in."

_'I have you...shut the fuck up! That should be me. You would probably fall in though and then she would yell at you for days, weeks even.' _

While Emma pondered and constantly looked over her shoulder to watch the two she got her foot caught in a root and stumbled towards the swamp.

Before she could hit the foul smelling liquid she felt something tug at her waist and pull her back. The magical force let her go when she was on solid ground.

She turned around to see Regina lower her hand.

_'She stopped...she saved...'_

Emma mouthed a quick thank you.

Regina hid a smile behind the fairy as they continued their trek. They trudged through mud all wanting for the short cut to be over.

"I really like your hair." Snow said when she looked back at the two women at the back. "Blonde curls, you know Emma use to wear her hair that way."

"That was a long time ago." Emma blushed looking ahead.

"You should curl your hair again honey, it looked very cute." Snow pushed Emma's hair off her shoulders.

"It did."

Emma froze in her spot. That was Regina. Did Regina just call her cute?

"I mean it's better than when it is straight." The mayor cleared up as her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Yeah you know _straight _doesn't really suit Emma." The fairy teased causing Emma to turn around to glare at her. "Well what would you know."

"Emma. Don't be rude." Snow chastised.

"She called you a bitch earlier." Emma practically yelled pointing at the other woman. Regina sniggered on the fairy's shoulder.

"Oh..." Snow pouted and turned around.

Hook stepped over a root sticking out of the ground and called back to David "Watch out for the root." He called back to his wife to do the same and she warned her daughter.

Emma bit her cheek and continued walking without warning the other two hoping Tinkerbell wound fall face first into the thick mud. Unfortunately for Emma's mini plan the fairy's nimble feet stepped over the root without realizing it was there.

Regina however wasn't so lucky. Her foot caught and she fell forward into the fairy who worked quickly to catch the former queen.

Regina crashed into the other woman, both somehow managing to stay upright. "Owh, sorry."

Everyone stopped to see if she was okay. Tinkerbell still had her hands on Regina.

"REGINA!" Emma called out a second too late. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and raised an eyebrow as she looked down to see that the fairy had her hands on either side of her breasts.

Emma noticed too and before anyone had time to react Emma's magic did.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Mud shot out from the swamp land around them splashing large globs on everyone. Snow screeched and Regina screamed as her bottom half got covered in the swap mud.

The gang quickly ran for cover away from the swamp area that was now more like a volcano in the way the swamp water was spewing from the ground.

"What the hell was that!" David cried out before running over to help get some of it off his wife.

Emma blushed and ducked her head. She hadn't meant to do magic but her emotions got the better of her. The last thing she could do would be for people to question it and realize what set her off. Looking down at her body, she noted that she had managed to even cover herself. Her clothes were caked in slimy green mud. The smell made her nose wrinkle and made her gag.

Tinkerbell wiped the mud from her arms with a scowl. "It was magic."

Regina held her hands up. "It wasn't me. Ewwww." She looked down at the wetness that was now soaking through her clothes and touching her skin.

"We need to wash off and change into our spare clothes." David told them trying to come up with a solution.

"That is easy for you to say I don't have any spare clothes." Hook huffed as he one handedly wiped away the dirt off his leather trousers.

"Me neither." Tinkerbell added. "I can't put back on these."

Regina sighed. "I can magic some up for you two but they will be pretty basic."

"I liked these trousers, they better not be ruined." Hook complained.

"You have been wearing them since I asked you to kill my mother more than 30 years ago. It is probably a good thing they got ruined." Regina snarked back looking at him in disgust.

"There is a lake up ahead." David pointed at the map that was splashed with some brown stains, wanting to avoid yet another arguement.

_'Couldn't just stay a shepherd, no, I had to get messed up with all this. One day without a fight would be just great.'_

They all trudged to the lake when they reached Regina turned to the guys. "I think I speak for all the women when I say that Hook should wash somewhere else."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because you have already hit on all of us and I am sure _David _doesn't want you eyeing up his wife and daughter."

"She makes a good point. Actually, I'll go with him. I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable." He kissed his wife and looked at Regina. "He needs clothes."

She twisted her hand and a pair of jeans and a jumper appeared in Hook's hand. "Cheers. This sucks, all you sexy ladies naked together and I get dragged away."

"Keep moving, I saw another lake area past that rock, come on." David pushed the pirate away from where the girls were.

The girls began to strip down. Emma sat on a tree stump removing her boots with her eyes firmly glued on Regina.

"Emma?" The brunette called out making her blush. "I wasn't...uh...yeah?"

"I need your help."

Emma jumped up and walked closer. "What can I do?"

"I can't...ugh. It appears the mud has somehow glued the sleeves to my wrists and I can't..."

Emma smiled softly as she held Regina's mud caked hand in her own. She tugged on the left sleeve and managed to get her free before doing the same with the right.

Regina gave her a quick smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Emma's eyes darted down to her lips wanting more than ever to just lean forward and kiss her. Regina was watching her eyes nervously leaning an inch forward.

"Emma!" Snow called out as she held up a bar of soap. "For you."

"Uh, thanks." Emma stepped back regretfully returning to her mother.

_'You have the worst timing!'_

"Emma, come help I need help getting out of my underwear." Tinkerbell teased causing Regina to flick some of the mud on her leggings at the blonde.

It splattered across her cheeks. "Oh I will make you pay for that!" Tinkerbell called out. She threw a small glob of wet dirt at Regina but had terrible aim and instead hit a rock just by Snow's head causing Regina to burst into laughter.

Snow was the first to strip down to her underwear. She covered her breasts with her hands as she walked to shoulder lenght water. "It's rather clean here."

Emma looked around to make sure that no lost boys or worse Hook, were able to see her before removing her grey top and her bra. She shimmied out of her leggings not knowing that a certain brunette was blatentely starring at her as she stripped.

"Your eyes are about to fall out of your head." Tinkerbell teased again making Regina blush darkly.

"I...What?...Shut up."

"Can you magic me under garmets for after this?" The fairy asked as she took off her last layer of clothing. "Oi! My eyes are up here."

"Emma, sweetheart, are you okay?" Snow asked as she saw her daughter angrily scrub her forearms with the bar of soap.

"I'm fine." She gritted out as she watched Regina stare at the topless fairy.

"I know. Sorry."

"Hurry up getting naked, I am feeling very vulnerable here." Tinkerbell ordered as she clovered her exposed cleavage.

Regina removed her bra and tossed it to the side. She turned her head when she heard a loud splash from the water.

"Emma! Quick pick up the soap. We don't have much of it."

Emma ignored her mother as she stared at the woman in front of her who was looking back at her with an eyebrow raised. Emma licked her lips stuck in a trance.

"Emma! The soap." Snow whined as it got lost on the lake floor.

The blonde ignored her yet again as she looked at the beauty before her.

**Sorry this was late.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The lake they were in Neverland was completely clear with large rocks covering it from the views of outsiders, a small waterfall made soothing splashing sounds in the background and though the view was pretty spectacular Emma Swan had her eyes on something else entirely.

"Emma the soap!" Mary Margaret chastised again. Emma drowned her voice out as she stared at Regina walking towards her into the water. She couldn't even try to pull her gaze away from the olive skinned woman before her, completely naked. Regina walked confidently and even giggled when the fairy leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

_'Why does she get to be all close and personal with a naked muddy Regina?.'_

Emma had dreamed of this moment and not even the green mud spashed over the near perfect skin could ruin the image. She felt her entire body tingle as they got closer to her.

"She is practically drooling." Tinkerbell leaned closer to tell Regina just as they submerged themselves in the cold water. Tink gave Regina a quick once over "Not that I can blame her."

Regina blushed at the comment and walked closer to Emma until she was barely a few inches away, she held her breath and disappeared in the water below Emma before popping back up, whipping her hair back, the water dropping down her shoulders to her ample chest causing Emma's mouth to go completely dry.

The brunette handed her the bar of soap she had retrieved. "You can tell your mom to shut up now."

Emma froze and wanted to say something but seeing a naked Regina so close to her was messing with her mind and all she could do was nod.

_'Say something! Say anything! She is going to think you are slow. Say something!'_

"You have mud on your nipple."

_'Oh my god! Not that! She will know you we fucking looking. Shit.'_

Regina looked down at her breasts unable to see it. She cupped them both looking for the piece of mud Emma mentioned.

_'I think I have died and gone to heaven!'_

_'What is going on over there? Is Scowly smiling?'_

_'Oh god! That's porn!'_

_'I have no idea what she was talking about? I don't see it.'_

"Where?" Regina asked giving up on finding it.

Emma gulped and took a few steps forward narrowing the gap between the two of them. She moved her fingers to Regina's ribs and with her thumb she moved her thumb to a small dot of mud under Regina's left nipple. The action made the mayor's stomach tighten and made a slight shiver run through her spine.

Emma blushed but never dropped her hand until she heard a familiar cough behind her. Snow had her arms crossed watching the whole interaction. "Emma, can you help me get a spot of mud on my upper back?"

The blonde groaned and went over to reluctantly help her mother.

_'You have the worst timing!'_

_'I should have killed you in Storybrooke.'_

"She fucking wants you." Tinkerbell said as she slapped Regina's bicep.

"You think?" Regina asked looking over her shoulder to watch Emma wince as she washed her own mother's back.

"Yes." The fairy smiled. "Any change you can magic up some soap seen as I have that disgusting swamp crap in places disgusting stuff shouldn't be."

"Says the woman who had Hook of all people in those places."

Tinkerbell splashed Regina. "I did not have sex with him!" She grimaced at the idea.

Emma looked over wondering what the two of them were talking about.

"He said you did." Regina told her flicking some water back at her.

"Well we didn't. Can I have the soap?" Tinkerbell pouted angrilly. Regina made a bar appear and passed it easily to the blonde.

"I wonder does his hand come with attachments other than the hook?" Regina mused causing laughter to erupt from the fairy.

"You're really weird."

"Well the hook is extremely off putting. I have a feeling he would accidently put it in places." The brunette told her as she looked over her shoulder once again to look at Emma's bare back taking in how her beauty marks made a unique constilation on her back.

"What is sex like with a girl, like what do you do?" Tinkerbell asked curiously.

Regina took a step closer and in a lower voice and a small smirk on her face. "Depends, sometimes fingers, your mouth, sometimes toys. Sometimes all."

_'I am going to do all with Miss Swan.'_

_'Ew! Toys!'_

"Toys? Like wind up trains?" The fairy asked frowning in disgust making Regina laugh at her innocence.

"No like vibrating devices and phallic shaped...uh remember your wand. Things shaped like that that go into the other...woman." Regina blushed darkly.

"My wand used to vibrate." The fairy mused. "I never thought to do that with it." Regina blushed darker and took the soap off her old friend using it to wash her arms.

"Can you get my back?" Tinkerbell asked unable to get the middle of it after trying to for a short while.

"Stand still squirmy." Regina held her hip as she used the other hand to get a bits of mud off her back. She peered over again at Emma who was helping get her mother's shoulders with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Does everyone have toys in your world?" Tink asked breaking Regina's train of thought to ask something she was curious about.

"Not everyone, just the adventurous ones." Regina smirked to herself.

She peeked back over and saw Emma shudder when Mary Margaret tried to help her daughter removed caked on mud from her collarbone.

"I CAN WASH MYSELF MARY MARGARET!" Emma squeaked.

Snow tapped her shoulder and whispered something before covering her breasts and walking out of the water and quickly toweled off before changing into dry clothes. "I am gonna try and wash these clothes Emma!" She called back moving with a bag of mud soaked clothes to a corner of the lake shore.

"Emma, we can help you." Tink called out to the blonde and curled her finger.

"What are you doing?" Regina questioned a blush creeping onto her face as she watched a rather shy Emma Swan approach them.

"Just trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Emma came closer and looked at the others nervously. "Hi..."

"Hi." Regina gave her a smile before her eyes dipped down to look at the water droplets that were rolling down her collarbone to her clevage. She licked her lips before flicking her gaze back up, her eyes hooded with lust. She stepped closer. "Let me get that." She took the soap in her hands and glided it over the smudge of dried mud on Emma's collarbone. She handed the bar back to Tink and used her finger tips to wash the rest of it off.

Emma's breathing hitched as she felt Regina's baby finger tip of her breast as she washed. Regina stared down at the nipples that were on show wanting nothing more than to bend down and take one between her lips.

"I think it's gone." Tink teased knowing how much it would annoy the other blonde if Regina stopped, she leaned forward resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "Mmm, even with that impromptu mud bath you smell incredible." She leaned closer flicking her eyes up to Emma who was staring back at her with fire in her eyes.

_'It's working, scowly looks like the green eyed monster is taking hold. Let's make sure.'_

"Regina, do you think you could use your magic on me?"

Regina turned her head raising an eyebrow wondering what the fairy was suggesting when she asked such a question. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can you take this down?" She pointed to her magical up do. With a flick of her wrist, the blonde hair came tumbling down to frame her face in loose curls. "Thank you." She tapped Regina's hip with her hand. Emma wanted to slap her hand away but also couldn't help the shiver that took over her body as she looked at the interaction. Tinkerbell waddled through the warm water to move beside Emma. She brought her fingers to her own hair and dipped down in the water to get it wet. She popped back up looking at Emma who was reaching over to a rock to get some shampoo her mother had left there.

"May I?" She took some and handed the bottle to Regina who took a handful and ran it through her hair. She passed the bottle back to Tinkerbell who placed it back on the rock. Emma moved her hands lazily as her attention drifted to watch the would be shampoo commercial in front of her as Regina washed her hair. She all but drooled when Regina bent down and arched her back to dip it back it into the lake water. A small amount of soap suds making the water murky around her.

"Are you a natural blonde?" Tink asked pulling Emma's attention from the queen. "I would take a crude guess based on..." She glanced down then back up and turned to Regina with a mischievous grin. "But I can't tell much by that little patch down there."

_'Unh, keep it together. Keep it together.'_

_'Stop looking down there.'_

_'Knew she would love that, wonder how she did that?'_

Regina bit her lip wanting a better look while Emma turned her thigh inward hoping to cover up as discreetly as she could.

"I am but this is lighter than it is naturally." She twisted a lock of her distractedly around her fingers.

"I like your hair color, it pops. Gets your attention. Wouldn't you say so Regina?" Tinkerbell flicked her eyes up to her friend with a suggestive smirk playing on her lips.

The brunette's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink as she watched Tink move closer to Emma thinking about her dream that was interrupted the night before of the two blondes. "It does."

"I prefer darker hair myself." Emma stated looking straight at Regina as she wrung out her hair.

"Like the pirate?" Tink asked as she swept Emma's hair off her shoulder. She grazed her finger along Emma's forearm before moved her body back to Regina swiping a piece of shampoo suds off her chest. "You missed a bit." She whispered to Regina looking at Emma.

"I'm not interested in him." Emma told them ignoring the fairy as blatatantly looked at the cleavage on show.

"You sure, Regina was just saying that he might come with attachments." Both Emma and Regina turned to stare at her.

_'That was a joke, what the hell? Don't tell her I said that.'_

_'Ew, gross.'_

"As exciting as that seems I would have to pass it up." Emma ground out, the idea of doing anything sexual with the man making her squirm on the spot. She only wanted to do the Queen. Tink shrugged while the mayor grinned victoriously. "He isn't my type at all?"

"What is your type?" Tink asked curiously watching the blonde stare at Regina.

_'Come on, just say it.'_

"Not him." Emma told her shutting her off as she watched Regina finish up with her hair.

The fairy took two steps over to the surrounding rocks, climbing half out of the water putting one foot on a large boulder.

"Regina, does this look like a bite to you?" She pointed to a small bruise on her inner thigh but neither woman looked at the bruise. They both turned bright shades of red as they stared. Emma shook her head, she wasn't going to look, she couldn't. She didn't want to.

_'I am sure it's a bite. Strange, I haven't seen Regina give me that look since that night we swam in the royal pool.'_

_'Holy fuck. Why is she showing me that?'_

_'Fuck.'_

"It looks like a bruise." Emma said quickly, pulling her eyes away. Tink got back in the water and approached Emma, without warning she took Emma's hand in her own and placed it over the small bruise. "It doesn't feel like a bruise, you feel that?"

Regina gulped as she watched.

"No, uh it...it doesn't." She blushed as her thumb grazed against the the blonde's lips making Tink's body stiffen momentarily at the small jolt it sent to that area. Emma pulled her hand back and turned to look at Regina who looked at the two of them like prey and she was a hungry lioness.

**I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.**


End file.
